Undone By Your Hands
by Kitsune-Paws
Summary: We were never meant to be happy...nor were we meant to live past this moment.  Sasunaru


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its Characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and I do NOT make any money on this fic.

* * *

Naruto looked into his friend's dark eyes, watching as the light dimmed in them. The world around them was barren and torched. A rabid battle had consumed the forest that had previously resided there. And at the end of it, there was only wasteland and them. It was then that the blonde realized, with his hand buried deep into Sasuke's chest, that they were never meant to be happy.

They weren't meant to live.

They were meant to die just like this, in each other's arms. They were meant to die rivals, on opposite sides of the playing field. They were meant to die together. Undone by the other's own hands.

Like a lover's embrace, their destinies had been entwined. Joined so sinfully it had been against nature. Therefore, they had to meet their end this way. Together, but apart.

As Naruto's soul slowly escaped from his body, he realized one more thing.

He was happy.

Unable to hold himself up any longer, Naruto felt his knees collide with the ground, bringing down the dark-haired ninja with him. Yet, they still held each other, almost defyingly so, and Naruto found himself grinning as wide as he could. But due to the fact that he was beginning to feel numb, he couldn't smile much.

His newfound feeling of true happiness overwhelmed him, and he chuckled lightly, letting his head fall against a bloodstained, white garment.

A shoulder soaked in his own blood.

"I love you, bastard," he breathed, his breaths still warm.

He felt Sasuke lean against him, his face buried into Naruto's own blood-stained neck.

Sasuke's very own blood.

Exhaustion was clouding his senses, but not enough to let Sasuke's next words slip by.

"Hn...dobe." Yet, Naruto could feel the teen's smile against his bloodied and sweated skin. Tears pricked at his eyes, but he didn't let them fall.

Sasuke loved him as well.

He could feel the beginnings of Kyuubi's weak healing chakra, but he snuffed the demon out.

Not this time. He didn't want to live after this. There was nothing else after this. Slowly, the feeling in Naruto's body gave out and he fell to the side, bringing Sasuke with him. He could barely feel Sasuke's katana inside him. Sighing, he closed his eyes, smiling softly when he felt a pale hand rest on his cheek. "…Naruto…open your eyes," the dying voice whispered. The golden-haired teen obliged, gently sliding his eyes open to focus on the blurry shape that was Sasuke's pallid face, which was steadily growing paler.

He could tell Sasuke was fighting to keep his eyes open; he was having the same problem. Exhaustion was trying to tear him away, but he wouldn't let it. Nothing could take him from Sasuke now.

Nor could anything take Sasuke from him.

He was unsurprised to feel cold digits seeking his own. Sasuke had let go of the katana. Naruto took the hand and felt his smile become pained. "Teme, you're so cold…" Sasuke tried to smirk, but could only manage a small smile.

"…I'm dying, Naruto." He peered into the fading blue eyes and whispered once more. _"…we're dying."_

Naruto wanted to agree, wanted to say he knew they were dying, but he could no longer speak. Death had taken his voice. Instead, he continued to smile. A smile only for Sasuke…only for his teme.

Sasuke felt the first drop of rain strike his cheek. More followed, he supposed, but it didn't matter. Death had taken sound from him. It was just as well, he could tell Naruto could no longer speak. The only thing that mattered was the weakening light in his dobe's eyes as the precious soul trickled out bit by bit.

Naruto continued to look at the man before him, and his body began to shut down. He wasn't scared. He wasn't worried about what awaited him either. All he knew was that his teme was with him, forever with him. And this time, Sasuke wouldn't leave him. There was no more power to pursue, no more revenge to seek. No longer would he have to chase after him. Sasuke was now with him and they were finally home. This desolate wasteland was their home.

Naruto never felt the tear leave his eye.

The azure eyes turned opaque and Sasuke watched as the single tear melded with the rain before disappearing altogether. Death had taken his love.

He had nothing to fear now. Nothing to tie him to the world he knew. There was nothing left for him there. Naruto was now gone and was waiting for him in another life. He let out a breath meant to be a laugh. Knowing Naruto, the blonde wouldn't like being kept waiting. He watched the still body before him as his soul left his body, thinking only of the feeling the other soul had given him, knowing it was love.

_And Death took him as well._


End file.
